The Greatest Story Ever Told
by AMVictor
Summary: Master Gamington-Smythe III of Channel Awesome gets caught up in an adventure he will never forget.


**The Greatest Story Ever Told**

One day, Master Gamington-Smythe III was setting up his camera so that he could record another fabulous reading of another fabulous fan fiction. But this was not any other fan fic. No, this was better. It was featuring his all time favorite subject, Sonic and Rainbow Dash. And what were they doing? Why Master Gamington-Smythe III's favoritest thing ever. DATING. Yes, it was a SonicXDashie fan fic.

He started reading the work of art when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He got up to answer it and he couldn't believe his eyes. It was the real Sonic and Rainbow Dash standing at his door.

"Oh my golly goo!" Master Gamington-Smythe III said in surprise. "You guys are real!"

"You bet your ass were god damn real." Said Sonic is a cool Sonic voice.

"Wow! Um…what are you guys doing at my house?" he asked the greatest video game character ever made.

"Well you see…" said Rainbow Dash, "We're on a date an all but we totally can't think of what to do. We need your help to plan our date."

"Date…why I was just reading a fan fiction about you dating…oh my this is a bit odd."

"That sounds awesome." Said Sonic. "So can you help us?"

"Why of course I will help you." Said Master Gamington-Smythe III, "Planning dates is like my second job!"

Master Gamington-Smythe III invited the two in and then went to his living room. He pulled out his Rainbow Dash pen and Sonic stationary and started jotting down ideas. In the mean time, Sonic and The Dash were enjoying some tea and white gravy biscuits.

All of a sudden, another knock came from door. After all the luck he's been having today, Master Gamington-Smythe III wonder if it was something even more magic. Maybe it was a date for him? He went and opened the door. On his step stood a hedgehog who looked a lot like Sonic but it was a girl and red (original character, do not steal or else, fire eyes). She wore some sexy ass shorts and a tight HotTopic tee which said "GOTH" across it. Master Gamington-Smythe III was never much of a furry but he will try anything thing once.

"Hello beautiful!" he said.

"Can it prep pants!" she said, "The names Scarlet Thorns, and I'm looking for some people."

"Who?" he asked.

"A hedgehog named Sonic and a pony named Rainbow Dash."

"And what do you want with these people?" asked Master Gamington-Smythe III , feeling a bit nervous about her intentions.

"I'm here…" camera zooms into her face, "To break up this ship!"

"NO!" came a scream from behind Master Gamington-Smythe III, it was Rainbow Dash.

"Can it prep pony pants!" she snarled pointing at her with her long black painted finger nail. "Who the hell ships a hedgehog with a pony? Ponies should be shipped with ponies. And hedgehogs…" She pointed at Sonic. "Should be shipped with me." She then started walking towards Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Your mine Sonic! Hedgehogs belong together!"

Master Gamington-Smythe III had to something before she ruined his OTP.

"Stop Scarlet Thorns!" he yelled. "Why would you try to break up something so beautiful? Love is love! And Sonic the hedgehog and Rainbow the Dash is the ultimate love. The ONE TRUE PAIRING! And I will not let you break up something so perfect!"

"But what about me!" Said Scarlet Thorns. "What about my perfect love with Sonic? We were meant to be! It says so in my bio."

Sonic walked up to Scarlet Thorns and put a hand on her shoulder. "Baby, I love you. I love you more then chili dogs or Sonic Adventure 2. Honey, I would be all yours but…I love Rainbow Dash even more."

Scarlet Thorns started crying. Sonic gave her a hug. Rainbow Dash then joined in.

Master Gamington-Smythe III looked upon the trio. It was so beautiful that they almost seemed to glow. Then a ray of light came from his ceiling and then they were actually glowing. From the light came a voice.

"You must fix this my son." Said the voice echoing.

"Doug?" asked Master Gamington-Smythe III.

The light faded away, the three still hudled and crying. Master Gamington-Smythe III fast. He had to fix this. He then had it.

"Sonic! Rainbow Dash! Scarlet Thorns! I know how to fix this so that everyone can be happy." He said.

"How?" they asked.

"You all be a couple together!"

"Together?" asked Rainbow Dash confused.

"Yes! A threeway relationship, you know like SonicXDashieXThorns!"

"Is that even possible?" asked Sonic.

"In fan fiction, anything is possible!"

"You know what, I like prep pants's idea. All this time I was hating on your love when I could have been joining it."

The three then huddled up and did a threeway kiss.

"Thanks Master Gamington-Smythe III!" Said Sonic, giving a thumbs up. "You saved the day thus you are way pass cool!"

Master Gamington-Smythe III blushed. The three then said their goodbyes and left.

Master Gamington-Smythe III then went back to his filming room and finished reading his SonicXDashie fan fic.

* * *

The End.


End file.
